


A Christmas First

by Shonnyterra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Gift Fic, Just some plain ol domestic stuff, Other, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shonnyterra/pseuds/Shonnyterra
Summary: A soft, lovely domestic fic between the Blue Lions. Their first every Christmas with their Professor and Byleth's first Christmas without Jeralt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Christmas First

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lyn in the Garreg Mach Discord Server. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas <3 I hope you enjoy this and I hope you feel in the festive spirits!

Tying off the last ribbon, Byleth stood back as he examined the scene before him. Ribbon after ribbon lined the banisters, making their way up to the second floor of the dorms. Though it was such a simple task, his class was meticulous about the placement for each and every Christmas decoration. He hadn’t ever celebrated Christmas like this before... 

  
Years ago, he and Jeralt would spend their time alone in some random village within Fodlan. The two didn’t have any deep-rooted traditions... or at least, Byleth didn’t believe they did. Jeralt would only come back to their resting place with a set of new equipment. Whether it was a new set of grieves, a new pair of boots or a new sword, it was the only thing the two exchanged with one another. Byleth had barely remembered of the term “Christmas” before coming to Garreg Mach. And from the looks of things, everyone here enjoyed the holiday as if it were a tradition.

  
As Byleth’s eyes scanned over the coloured candles and hanging garland, he couldn’t help but imagine what life could have been like if he had been raised in a place like this. Would he have learned about all these holidays? Would he have grounded himself in tradition? His fingers raise to his chin as he ponders on the thought.

“Professor, is everything alright?” A familiar female voice cuts into his mind.

  
Peering behind himself, Mercedes soft, warm complexion is blinking at him. Her hands rest in front of her as she holds a small basket of baked goods. Byleth’s eyes widen in sudden delight... her baking was one of the best he’d ever tasted. With Byleth’s eyes resting on the basket, she couldn’t help but chuckle. Her hand shifts down to lift one the blond squares in her hand. The arouma from the freshly baked treat was enough for Byleth’s eyes to track it like a dog. And with a single bite, Byleth felt his mouth melt away the delicious treat.

  
“Mercedes... this is fantastic.” Byleth sighs once he finished chewing.

“It is an old recipe from my mother. She was the one who had taught me how to bake... the Christmas season is the best time to bring out these old recipes!” Mercedes smiles towards Byleth.

  
“Coming through! Make way!” Ingrid’s voice interrupts unintentionally.

  
Byleth and Mercedes split between the two sides of the hall as Ingrid is barely managing to hold onto a large box filled with fresh cut garland. The smell of pine ruminates as Byleth and Mercedes cautiously watch Ingrid maneuver with barely any sight. Byleth could see the expression on Mercedes shift ever so slightly.

  
“Uh Ingrid... do you need any help with that?” Mercedes adds.

  
“None at all but thank you for the offer.” Ingrid pauses when she notices the work done on the stairs, “Professor, the decorations look beautiful! I would have never guessed you had a keen eye for interior design.” 

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say that...” Byleth peers away as the girls share a smile.

  
“Well, I suppose we will have to keep it as your job in future years.” Ingrid comments, with a sideline nod from Mercedes.

  
Without a moment's notice, Ingrid continues her way towards the Blue Lions classroom. Mercedes’ gaze continues to follow Ingrid with that sliver of worry on her face. Mercedes’ face suddenly became very easy to read.

  
“Go along with her. She may need help once she gets to the stairs.” Byleth gestures.

  
“Thank you, Professor. I will bring you more treats to try later.” And with that, Mercedes hurries along to Ingrid, with Byleth hearing Mercedes’ call through the hall.

  
Byleth can’t help but focus on the idea Ingrid dropped into her mind... being here for years to come. How many years could Byleth even spend here? Or how many would he want spend here? His eyes wander down to the grass as a chilled breeze rushes through the open halls of Garreg Mach. With a rub of his gloved hands over his arms, Byleth hurries towards the kitchen in the Dining Hall. 

  
Byleth had instructed Ashe and Dedue to begin prepping for the Christmas meals to come this week, and the two happened to work incredibly well together. Byleth saw their improvements not only alongside their other classmates, but especially with one another. The level of trust between the pair reminded Byleth of the trust between himself and Jeralt all those years ago...

  
As memories flood back into Byleth’s distracted mind, he steps into the kitchen only to be hit with a wave of savory smells. His eyes widen when he notices the steam and heat resonating from the back of the Dining Hall. 

  
A few passerby’s stop to inhale the amazing scent, even letting unbeknown whispers echo between them. Byleth can’t help but listen in on how impressed they are... of course, some of the comments leave little to be desired, especially about “The Duscur man”. Byleth’s eyes shoot a temperate glare to the group before walking into the kitchen without a second glance. Byleth didn’t need to confirm if the individuals saw his eyes, simply performing the gesture felt like enough for him. The way Dedue was treated, even through the holidays, sent pangs of anger through his body. Dedue was a respectable man… and he wished the world would see what he saw.

  
The kitchen was already filled with a mass amount of people. Between the line cooks and the prep cooks, the kitchen felt like a mess hall. So many used bowls, measuring cups, and pots are scattered across every available surface. Byleth doesn’t dare step in too far, knowing his presence will only cause more trouble for those doing hard work.

“Professor! Over here!”

  
Byleth raises his eyes to notice both Ashe and Dedue standing side by side near one of the stone stoves. Both were wearing a pair of aprons that obviously came from Mercedes’ closet, and both had relaxed smiles upon their faces. Dedue was practically glowing as he worked away at what could only be called a hearty stew. Ashe hurried motions for Byleth to join them, making a decision for the cautious professor.

  
Once Byleth made it to their side, he peaks into the pot and sees the combination of thick cuts of steak, finely chopped onions, slivered celery, and diced potatoes. The smell made Byleth’s mouth water just by looking at it. To his left, Ashe is blending what looks to be a garlic sauce mixture that leaves Byleth’s gaze hyper-focused.

  
“What is that for?” Byleth murmurs.

  
“Oh, this? I was planning on adding this garlic sauce to another dish we are preparing! There are some steaks being made, and this garlic sauce will add so much flavour!” Ashe smiles as he looks down at it, “I actually got this recipe from Petra, but she called it a very different name.”

  
“The fact that you are making it will make Petra very happy,” Dedue adds with a calm look on his face.

  
“I think so too!” Ashe nods into Dedue’s direction, soon peaking back to his professor, “Professor, could you help us actually? Most of the cooks are working on the pies and tarts, but we need some more help on the casseroles.”

  
Byleth doesn’t quite know what to do but nods anyway. The recipes were all rested out next to their individual stations within the long kitchen, with most civilians stopping to watch the massive undertaking from the dining tables.

  
“Thank you for your help, Professor,” Dedue adds before Byleth completely leaves.

  
Byleth pauses to look at the taller man. He doesn’t want to waste too much of his time, but he brings a hand against his bicep softly. “Thank you, Dedue. You and Ashe are working very hard. Continue the hard work.” And Byleth parts with those encouraging words.

  
Byleth stops himself in front of the sweet potato casserole station, as only a single person was working on prepping the mixture. He turns to begin reading the recipe and finds himself furrowing his brows. A sweet casserole made of a savoury vegetable? He didn’t know what to think, but the recipe itself was easy enough. 

  
He began to add many of the ingredients to the bowl, blending it together as the sweet flavour rose to his nose. He couldn’t help himself from sniffing and smiling... it was only in Garreg Mach that he had begun eating sweeter dishes, with no help in part of Annette, Ashe, and Mercedes. The three always spoiled him with homemade delicious treats.

  
The reminiscent thought led him to only hear his name called too late. With a turn of his head, he noticed Sylvain and Felix carrying heavy logs for the fires. The two had layers of pine needles over their clothing, and dirt on their shoes. How long had they been cutting wood?

  
“I didn’t think you were much a baker, Professor.” Sylvain winks as he walks over.

  
“We have to bring this wood to Alois, Sylvain. Stop messing around.” Felix calls out to him, not even waiting to begin walking away.

  
“Felix, hey! Wait up!” Sylvain calls out briefly before turning to the Professor with a coy expression on his face, “you better let me try some of that, Professor. I definitely want to taste your cooking skills for myself!”

  
Sylvain follows Felix as quickly as possible, calling out for him a few more times. The sight of the boys working together brought another sentimental warmth to Byleth’s face. The warmth and kindness growing between everyone reminded Byleth of what his family felt like. Staring down towards his stilled hands, he finishes working the mixture and preparing a dish for it to bake in. 

  
The wood-burning stoves felt like the pits of hell as Byleth carefully slipped the heat-safe pan into the slot and wiping away the developing sweat. He deeply exhales and glances away, only to watch Ashe and Dedue talking amongst each other while kneading the dough for dinner rolls. The smell was intoxicating: a mixture of freshly baked bread, hour-long cooking curries, meaty stews, and sugary sweets. Byleth heard his own stomach rumble beneath his apron less body. He stares down only to feel like another body in a busy place.

  
Stepping away quickly to stop the torment, Byleth walks out of the dining hall to make their way down the open courtyards towards the classrooms again. The dark of the night looms over him, has been working for most of his day off to finish adding the last-minute decorations. Byleth didn’t mind such tasks since he didn’t do very much on his weekends besides well… spending time with his students. At this point, they barely even felt like students. Friends and family were the better terms.

  
Byleth’s legs continue moving without thinking until he pauses… noticing multi-colored flames contained within tiny lanterns around the gazebo. The sight brought stars in his vision. It was truly the most magical thing he had experienced in his entire life…

  
“Professor. I’m glad you came.” Dimitri’s voice breaks his thoughts as he notices Dimitri and Annette setting up the gazebo with multiple cups and silverware.

“Oh Professor! I wasn’t expecting you to get here so soon! Prince Dimitri and I haven’t finished setting up the table and decorations yet…” Annette’s tone is worried and concerned.

  
“Why are you both preparing a table anyways?” Byleth walks next to Dimitri as they approach the half-made display.

  
“Well, I was hoping everyone could take a break to have some eggnog and hot cocoa. Annette had volunteered to help prepare enough seats for the Blue Lions class, and I wished to help in some way…” Dimitri’s smile is small, glancing at Annette.

  
“Professor, I told him it was fine! It isn’t a hard job!” Annette continues carrying a few plates in hand as she scurries around the table.

  
“And I told her I wished to help, not idly stand by while everyone prepared for such a joyous event other than myself,” Dimitri adds with a laugh coughing from his throat.

  
Dimitri closes the distance with Annette, lightening her load by setting a few of the plates down. Annette frowns immediately but is met by Dimitri’s smile. Byleth notices the tension but doesn’t add anything. Instead, he moves to the box resting just off to the side. Inside the box is the remainder of the cups and utensils to add to the table. The three of them collaborate in organizing the table, hosting just enough seats for their class. And with the festive coloured lights, the scenery could almost be seen as romantic.

  
Annette wipes her hands across her legs with an exhausted sigh. Byleth walks to her and looks down. “Are you alright? You should take a break.”

  
“That’s okay, Professor, I was going to help Mercie bring the eggnog and cocoa here before everyone finishes for the night! She should be making it now with Ingrid actually… oh no! What if it’s done already? Oh gosh!” And without hesitation, Annette speeds away from Byleth’s side.

  
Byleth reaches out to stop her, but his hand falls short on the mark. He releases a pensive sigh as Dimitri’s laugh breaks the tension. When Byleth looks over, he sees the stress peel away from Dimitri’s face and simply notices relief. This time of the year was probably hard for the Prince… he had heard rumours of his father and family being gone, so the emotions stirring within the Prince could easily reflect his own.

  
“Annette will never sit still, will she?” Dimitri crosses his arms as he stood by Byleth’s side, soon peering over to him, “Professor… you agreeing to this idea has brought all of us together, even if some of us don’t want to admit it. I just wanted to thank you for this.”

  
“It wasn’t my idea… but if agreeing to all of your participation for this was the straw that broke the camels back, then you’re very welcome. I haven’t seen the class work together this much since… since ever.” Byleth’s gaze scans over the table and chairs silently.

  
“It was your decision, Professor. Without your guidance or supervision, I don’t believe Seteth would have considered it appropriate…” Dimitri briefly looks down before turning to face Byleth.

  
The two pause to make eye contact. Dimitri’s gaze and posture are sincere yet continuing to stay respectful. Dimitri never stopped being a prince… it was plain to see. Byleth didn’t care too deeply, but it was a basic observation… maybe he did care enough, especially if he thought of it. Byleth averts his eyes before nodding toward him.

  
“Thank you for joining us here as well. Christmas just wouldn’t be the same without you, Professor.” Dimitri’s smile widens at his own words.

  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Byleth adds, catching Dimitri off guard. 

  
The blond prince widens his eyes when staring back at his professor. Was such sincerity so odd for Byleth? Or was it that it sounded like a confession? Byleth clears his throat just as distant chatter closes in. Looking over, he notices Sylvain leaning an arm over Felix’s shoulder with Ingrid on his other side. Were all of them… wearing hideous sweaters? Sylvain’s had poorly knit foxes and snowflakes, with Ingrid wearing one that had snowmen with a tiny top hat. Felix simply wore a blue sweater with white lines knit through the front. 

  
Just the sight of Felix in something other than his uniform left Byleth staring blankly. The trio closes the distance with Felix glaring over to the pair. “What are you looking at?”

  
“Nothing. The sweater suits you, Felix.” Dimitri comments with a smile.

  
“I didn’t ask for your opinion on it.” Felix walks past Ingrid and Felix to take a seat at the table.

  
“Your Highness, Sylvain and I thought it would be fitting to bring you a sweater as well. I hope it fits.” Ingrid offers it with a smile on his face.

  
“One for me as well? Ingrid, you really shouldn’t have…”

  
“It was my idea, your Highness. I didn’t want you missing out on the fun, after all.” Sylvain steps up beside Ingrid, smirking into Dimitri’s direction.

  
When Dimitri unfolded the blue sweater, Byleth’s eyes immediately paused on the barely recognizable lion design… it simply looked like a cat with a cone around its head. Ingrid kept her composure, but Sylvain’s snorting laughter filled the silence.  
“Oh wow… okay, that’s perfect!” Sylvain covers his mouth as he continues laughing profusely into it.

  
“Sylvain… did you make these?” Dimitri asks.

  
“Actually, I did, your Highness.” Mercedes came in, wearing a cream coloured knit sweater with Annette, who wore a pink and blue sweater, by her side and both carrying tea kettles full of cocoa and eggnog. 

  
The sugary scents infect the area quickly and deter the laughter for Sylvain. Byleth peaks over past Dimitri and motions for the three still standing to take a seat. Sylvain slides next to Felix, with Ingrid taking the other side of their seated comrade. Dimitri saddles onto Sylvain’s other side while Byleth stays standing for the time being. There is a moment Byleth wonders if Ashe and Dedue would come at all… but when the pair come walking in with their own ugly knit sweaters, Byleth’s mind is immediately eased and intrigued. Ashe is wearing a sweater with green and blue mixtures, and with reindeer plastered across the front and back of the shirt. Dedue, on the other hand, wore a sweater that was blue and red with multiple snowflakes over the sweater. The snowflakes didn’t really look like snowflakes, so much as slightly misshapen balls… but the sentiment brought a tenderness to Byleth’s heart. 

  
Ashe took a seat next to Ingrid, with Dedue taking the seat next to Dimitri. Byleth found the natural order being he would sit between Mercedes and Dedue, slipping out a chair only to feel Mercedes rest her hand across his own. Lifting his gaze, Mercedes smiles before pulling out a sweater for him.

  
“I was hoping you would join us, so I made one for you as well. I tried to make something special for you, Professor… something that would make you think of us!” Mercedes smiles widely.

  
When looking up from the knit sweater, Byleth sees the bright smiles from many of his students. Glancing between each person, the sense of security and warmth override many of his grieving thoughts… their smiles were everything he needed right now. And as if on cue, Byleth matches their expressions with a tender, genuine smile of his own.

  
“Woah woah, is the Professor smiling? Is it just me who sees this?” Sylvain wildly gestures into his direction.

“Stop making a deal, Sylvain! We have to encourage him to smile more!” Ingrid nudges him.

  
“Wow Professor, I like seeing you smile like that.” Ashe blinks a bit before letting his own smile show.

  
“Everyone, that’s enough. Let’s have a toast.” Dimitri lifts up his warm glass of eggnog.

  
The rest of the Blue Lions glance into Dimitri’s direction, seeing their Prince raising his glass with pride. “Along with our promise, let’s promise to continue to celebrate any moment we can, and to cherish these moments we can share together…” Dimitri’s gaze meets everyone sitting… and stops on his Professor, “and to you, Professor, the one who has helped bring our class together. Cheers to our future and to your success.”

  
The students, in tandem, add a cheer as most of them at least make an effort to meet each other’s glasses. Sylvain practically moves Felix’s arm to raise his glass while Annette moves around the table to meet everyone’s glass. With smiles resting on all their faces as the warm liquids fill their bellies in the moonlight, Byleth finally unfolds the sweater given to him. 

  
To his utmost surprise, the sweater has 9 different knit faces on it… each resembling each student and himself. Each head, though, had a corresponding elf hat on each. In the middle was his own face, wearing a red hat instead of all the student’s green hats. The smile stayed across his face… _so this is what Christmas is like_ …


End file.
